To the Grave
by phyrespryte
Summary: Harry spends the summer at Sirius' and finds out something interesting about his family. (SLASH RLSB and mention of SBJP)
1. Discovery

Hi! Thanks for reading my story! I hope you like it!  
  
~Phyrespryte  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters. If I did, do you really think that I'd be writing stuff on fanfiction? Glad we got that cleared up.  
  
Second- this involves SLASH! For those who do not know, that means male/male relationships. To put it even simpler, GAY relationships. If you don't like it- don't read. And don't moan to me about how I didn't warn you.  
  
Please R&R!!!!!!!!  
  
Okay! On with the show!  
  
~*~*~*Chapter 1- Discovery*~*~*~  
  
Harry stared at the letter in his hand. The Weasley's were going to visit Charlie, in Romania, so he couldn't go to the Burrow this summer. He didn't want to think how the Dursleys would react when they found that he had to spend the entire summer with them. He hadn't spent more than a month and a half with them since he was eleven. They weren't going to take this well. A crash startled him. He looked up to find that a small brown owl had flown into his window. Good thing the Dursleys were out to lunch. " Pig!" He exclaimed, scurrying to retrieve the owl. Ron had just sent Errol, what did he want? He unrolled the parchment. As he read the first few lines, his heart leapt.  
  
Hey mate!  
Sorry about the last letter. Mum just finished talking to Dumbledore.  
He says that you can go to Snuffle's instead of the Burrow. Dumbledore  
said that Snuffles will come and pick you up next Wednesday at four-  
thirty. He'll be coming by Floo. Dumbledore also said to make sure you  
unblock the fireplace. Odd. How did he know? Anyhow, see you on the  
Hogwarts Express. Cheers!  
Ron  
  
The Dursleys were very happy that Harry was leaving, but after Harry let slip who, exactly was coming to pick him up, they quickly decided to go out that afternoon. The next week dragged by. Finally, it was Wednesday. At four thirty sharp, the fire Harry had just lit turned a bright green, and Sirius stepped gracefully into the Dursley's living room. 'How did he do that?' Harry wondered, thinking of his own, not so graceful exits from Floo travel. " Hiya Harry." Sirius said. " Got your trunk?" Harry pointed next to the fireplace. Sirius sent it through before he motioned for Harry to step through. Harry fell onto the floor of Grimmauld Place. Sirius stepped into the kitchen, but promptly fell on top of Harry. They got up and Sirius quickly engulfed Harry in a bear hug. " How's your summer been? What've you been up too?" Sirius asked. "Not much, what about you?" As if on cue, a voice from upstairs called, " Paddy? Love- is that you?" Sirius blushed. " Was that Lupin?" Harry asked with an amused air in his voice. Sirius was spared answering by the middle-aged werewolf who had just walked into the kitchen. " Paddy- sweetheart-" Lupin was cut off by Harry stepping out from behind Sirius, " Oh- Ha-Harry! How nice to see you!" He said, blushing profusely. Harry looked from one blushing man to the other. " Harry, this isn't how we wanted you to find out." Sirius said.  
  
" Are you two dating?" Harry asked. If possible, the two men blushed more. " Harry- please don't get mad. We were going to tell you." " Mad? This is brilliant! "Hermione owes me five galleons!" Sirius blanched. " You've. you've been betting on us?" " Of course, it was obvious!" Lupin and Sirius just stood there looking like fish with their mouths gaping. Harry laughed and helped himself to tea. After the two men got over the shock, the three of them sat down for dinner. At about 6:30, Lupin said, " Harry, you'll be staying in the same room you and Ron stayed in. It's become a bit messy, I'm afraid. You'll probably have to clean it." Lupin looked at Harry apologetically. " That's fine. I'm used to cleaning. I'll go get started." He said, standing up. " Alright, I'll come in later to see if I can help you." Said Sirius. Harry nodded. He quietly dragged his trunk past Mrs. Black's portrait and down the hall to his room. He pushed open the door to find several chests, their contents spilled about on the floor. He put his trunk at the foot of the bed and started going through the mess.  
  
Two hours later, two of the seven trunks were full. Harry pushed them over by the door, and started going through stuff for the third trunk. It was halfway full when he came across a yellowed envelope labeled Harry Simeon Potter. Simeon? What were they talking about? He recognized the spidery handwriting as that of Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. He gazed at the envelope for a minute before opening it. He pulled out a folded piece of paper and a smaller envelope. He put the paper aside and opened the envelope. Sirius' messy handwriting filled the page.  
  
June 30, 1980  
James,  
You have no idea how much I miss you. Having you gone for days on end is so hard. But I keep telling myself that you'll be back in a few days. I can't wait to see you. Good news! I went to the doctors today. He said that the baby is fine. I've got about one more month. He also told me some exciting news. Prongsie, we're having a boy! Our own baby boy. Well, Moony is trying to force some saltines down my throat. I think I'll go hex him. Just kidding. I know you'd get upset if I did. I love you. Come home soon!  
Love, Sirius  
  
Harry gasped. Sirius, pregnant? He quickly unfolded the piece of paper to find a birth certificate. His eyes widened as he read it. " Harry? Can I come in?" Sirius' voice ventured. After Harry didn't answer, Sirius walked in. " Harry? Are you alright?" He saw what Harry was looking at. " Oh- Harry." Harry looked up at Sirius, his green eyes glowing. " Would you care to explain this?" He said, his voice shaking, holding up the birth certificate. Sirius already knew it by heart. Name: Harry Simeon Potter, Date of Birth: July 31, 1980, Fathers: James Nero Potter, Sirius Donovan Black..  
  
~*~*~ Well, I guess you could call that a cliffy. Please! Leave reviews! This is my first fanfic. Tell me how it is! :-D Thanks! Next chapter will be up soon.*~*~*~ 


	2. Confession

HI! Thank you so much for reading my story! I hope you like it.  
  
Phyrespryte  
  
LAST CHAPTER   
  
Harry looked up at Sirius, his green eyes glowing. " Would you care to explain this?" He said, his voice shaking, holding up the birth certificate. Sirius already knew it by heart. Name: Harry Simeon Potter, Date of Birth: July 31, 1981, Fathers: James Nero Potter, Sirius Donovan Black..  
  
CHAPTER 2- CONFESSIONS   
  
" Harry- wait! Calm down! I can explain." Sirius said, hurriedly. " Don't tell me to calm down! I've been living a lie! God forbid, don't tell poor defenseless Harry about it- he won't be able to handle it. No one ever tells me anything!" Lupin walked into the room just in time to hear Harry's last sentence. " Whoa! What's going on?" He asked, seeing Harry with his face flushed from screaming. " This is going on!" Harry screamed, holding up the birth certificate. " Oh. Harry." Lupin said, defeated. " You knew too? Does the entire world know? Why didn't you just rent a plane and broadcast it all over England?" Harry said, sarcastically. " Of course I knew. Your fathers were my two best friends. How do you think they would get around me knowing?" Lupin replied simply. " Oh yeah." Harry said, quieting down.  
  
" But that still doesn't justify you not telling me. I mean I know you were in Azkaban, but you've been back. I was with you last summer. I saw you a lot this year. It's not like you didn't have any opportunities to tell me." He choked out, his voice becoming angry again. " Well I didn't exactly want to tell you when you didn't have a chance to be alone with me, to accept it." Sirius said, apologetically. " Accept it? What makes you think that I would accept it? I've been lied to my entire life. My father, I find out, umm. 15 years after he died, was gay. And somehow, I'm not quite sure how, you or him got pregnant or something- and poof! Here I am! And no one thought this important for me to know until now?" Harry finished, panting. " Harry- it's not that no one thought it important to tell you, it's just that there was never a good time." Lupin said, quietly. " Please Harry! Let me tell you what happened?" Sirius begged. " No." Harry said. " Go away. Leave me alone!" He screamed. Sirius opened his mouth but Lupin put his arm around him. " Paddy- he needs to be alone. This is a huge adjustment. Let him get used to it." Sirius let himself be led out of the room, Lupin followed, shutting the door behind them. Lupin led Sirius up to their room. They both climbed into bed.  
  
" How could I do this to him? I can't be a father! I never was there for him! I can't help him! Oh- Moony! What am I going to do?" Sirius wept into Lupin's chest. Lupin lifted Sirius' head and kissed him softly. " You can be a father. You've been like a father to Harry already for the last two years. It's just a big adjustment to get used to. He'll accept it in his own time. Don't worry." Lupin said comfortingly. Sirius sniffled. He kissed Lupin back. They kissed for several minutes. " I love you werewolf." " Sirius. I love you." Lupin said, " You're going to make a great father."  
  
The next morning Harry awoke late. The house was quiet. He made his way down to the kitchen. He was opening the refrigerator door for some breakfast when he noticed a note on the teakettle.  
  
Harry,  
  
I know last night came as a bit of a shock. I can't give you a valid  
  
reason why I never told you, so I hope you can forgive me. Now that I  
  
can, I want to tell you the whole truth. If you're ready to talk, come  
  
to the parlor. Please let me explain.  
  
Love,  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry sat down at the kitchen table, wondering. Did he really want to know the truth? Of course he did. This was his father. Well, one of them. He did have family! That thought hadn't even crossed his mind. He wasn't an orphan! He had a family. He quickly got up and started sprinting to the parlor. On the way, he ran straight into Lupin. " Oh. Sorry Lupin." "That's alright Harry. Are you going to see Sirius?" Harry nodded. " I want to know everything." Lupin smiled. " Well, go on. Sirius is waiting for you." He said, giving Harry a nudge. Harry walked at a faster pace down the hall. Lupin looked at his retreating back and smiled. Finally, Harry and Sirius would be a family. The dark haired boy walked into the parlor to find Sirius sitting on one of the couches, with a large box on the table in front of him. When he saw Harry, his eyes lit up. " Harry! Thank God. I was beginning to think you wouldn't come!" Harry smiled at his godfather's, no, his father's excitement. " Harry, sit down, I'm going to explain everything."  
  
Sorry if this chapter is a little short. The next one will be longer. I promise. 


	3. Explanation

Okay- I forgot to put this in the last chapter.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own anything. Well- nothing of J.K. Rowling's work at least. If you want the whole thing- please refer to chapter one.  
  
Thank you so much to all the reviewers! I really appreciate it. (hint hint)  
  
~*~*~* LAST CHAPTER*~*~*~  
  
" Harry! Thank God. I was beginning to think you wouldn't come!" Harry smiled at his godfather's, no, his father's excitement. " Harry, sit down, I'm going to explain everything."  
  
~*~*~* CHAPTER 3- EXPLANATION*~*~*~  
  
" Everything?" Harry asked. " You're not going to hide anything?" Sirius shook his head.  
  
" No Harry, you deserve to know the truth." Sirius motioned to chair opposite him. Harry sat down gratefully.  
  
" Well?" Harry said pointedly. Sirius took a deep breath and began.  
  
" Harry, James and I were best friends from the train ride in first year. Same with Lupin and us. And eventually, because he hung around us so much, we became friends with Peter. Although we all regret it now. Your father and I, much to Lupin's dismay, were probably the biggest troublemakers ever, as I'm sure you've heard. All was fine until about May of sixth year. It was then that I realized that I liked James as more than a friend. That stressed our friendship because I would get all weird around him. Half the summer, our friendship was hard because I'd go mushy and he'd get weird as well. The second half, we didn't talk much. I owled him a few times, but he never replied. Finally, September first rolled around. Remus and Peter had been on vacation with their families in Scotland, and instead of coming all the way back to London, they were flooing to Hogwarts. James and I managed to find a compartment to ourselves. Finally, I decided that I couldn't hide it from him any longer. I worked up enough courage to tell him." Sirius paused and conjured up a glass of water. He took a deep breath, and began again.  
  
~*~*~* FLASHBACK*~*~*~  
  
Two dark haired boys sat on opposite sides of a compartment. One, with small silver glasses, was furiously writing in a small black book. The other, his pale blue eyes fixed on the floor, was muttering nervously to himself. Finally, the blue-eyed boy looked up at the bespectacled boy sitting across from him.  
  
"James," he said, " I need to tell you something." James snapped out of the daze and fixed his eyes on Sirius.  
  
" Yeah?" James said, looking slightly perplexed.  
  
" Uh. ummm." Sirius stammered. " Well, you see. um.. uh.." James gave Sirius a pointed look. " I'm gay!" He blurted out.  
  
" Oh- okay." Sirius stared at him.  
  
" And.. well. James? I like you." James' head snapped back to stare at him. Sirius looked down at the floor. " I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." He said dismally. James continued to stare bewilderedly at Sirius. " James? James? Say something!" James quietly got up and walked out of the compartment. Sirius sank to the floor and put his head in his hands. He stretched out his legs and that's when his foot hit the small black notebook that had fallen off James' lap when he left. Sirius looked around the compartment before picking up the book and opening it. Sirius flipped to a random page and started reading, his eyes flooded with James' messy scrawl.  
  
July 23 I can't stand that we're not talking. But I can't talk to him. He sends me owls, but I can't send any back because I wouldn't be able to keep it a secret anymore. I'd have to tell him. I want to see him so much- to kiss his cherry red lips, to run my hands through his black curls. I want to look deep into his cobalt blue eyes and tell him that I love him with all my heart. But I can't! It would destroy our friendship we've been friends since the first day of first year! I can't do it!  
  
Sirius stopped reading because he realized exactly who James was talking about. Him. Sirius Donovan Black. This is what he always dreamed of. wasn't it? Sirius quickly decided that he couldn't tell James that he knew. He'd just have to let him tell him in his own time. He put the book back where he'd found it, and curled up on the bench. He quickly fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~* END FLASHBACK *~*~*~  
  
Harry laughed. " So how long did you know that he liked you until he told you himself?" Sirius smiled at his son's acceptance.  
  
" I think about two months or so. He finally told me on Halloween."  
  
~*~*~* FLASHBACK *~*~*~  
  
Sirius was sitting on his bed, the curtains drawn around it. A Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi was open in front of him, along with a roll of parchment. He was supposed to have the essay on bezoars finished tomorrow, but he wanted to finish it before the Halloween feast that night. His tongue was between his teeth and he was scribbling hurriedly, but his mind was definitely not concentrated on the essay. Instead, his thoughts were on a certain black haired person. James. He thought. I love you! James and Sirius hadn't exactly been the best of friends since Sirius had come out. James had been spending more time with Peter, and Sirius had been spending more time with Remus. A sharp pain in his foot brought Sirius back into reality.  
  
"Aw! Bloody Hell!" Sirius exclaimed as he realized he was writing on his foot. He pushed back the curtain to get a rag to wipe off the ink. James stuck his head out of the curtains around his bed.  
  
"Are you alright?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah- I'm fine. I wrote on my foot." Sirius responded, ignoring James' snicker. After retrieving the rag, he climbed back into his bed and shut the curtains again. The room was silent for a few minutes. Sirius went back to his essay, only to be interrupted by James.  
  
"Sirius? Can I talk to you?" James said, sticking his head into Sirius' bed. Sirius brushed the potions things off the bed and motioned to James. He sat across from Sirius. James took out his wand and cast a silencing and locking spell on the curtains. Sirius looked warily at him. " Sirius, do you remember what you told me on the train?" James asked cautiously.  
  
" Yes." Sirius said guardedly, " Why?"  
  
" You told me to say something, so here's my something." James said before he leaned over and kissed Sirius lightly on the lips. Sirius stared at him dumbfounded. James smiled sheepishly.  
  
" Uh- wow!" Sirius managed to stutter out. " Does this mean that you," James answered him with another kiss, this one more passionate. When they finished, James pulled back, looking sheepish. Sirius smiled. " I guess that's a yes?" James laughed.  
  
" That's a yes. I like you. A lot. And I want to be with you." They were both smiling so hard; they thought their faces would crack. They kept smiling until Sirius looked at his watch.  
  
" James! It's almost time for the feast! If we don't leave now, we'll miss it!" James quickly uncast the spells on the bed, and they climbed out. While they were hurrying towards the Great Hall, Sirius said, " James? Do we want to tell everyone? That we're together?" James' face turned serious.  
  
" I dunno. Maybe we should keep it secret, for a little while at least." James responded.  
  
" I think so too. But we won't be able to hide it from Moony for long. He's too observant. But, you could hide a hippogriff behind a broomstick and Peter still wouldn't figure it out." Sirius stated. James laughed and after looking around, captured him in a kiss. They emerged breathless and sprinted the rest of the way to the Great Hall.  
  
*~*~*~* END FLASHBACK*~*~*~  
  
Harry looked slightly disgusted at the description of his father's love action. Sirius laughed at the look on his face.  
  
" How long were you able to keep it a secret? That you were. going out, I mean." He asked, stumbling slightly on the last few words.  
  
" I'm sure Moony figured it out much earlier, but we got caught snogging in March, I think. After that we had to tell everyone." Harry's face stayed the same, as if he were not sure how to react.  
  
" Don't worry, I'll tell you that too." Sirius said.  
  
~*~*~* Okay- that's the longest chapter I've written yet! One thousand, four hundred and thirty nine words! YAY! Thanks again to all reviewers. The fourth chapter should be up by tonight or tomorrow. I've got the next chapter figured out, but I need some ideas how it should go from then on. THANKS!  
  
~Phyrespryte 


	4. Understanding

Disclaimer: See first chapter  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
Phyrespryte  
  
LAST CHAPTER   
  
" How long were you able to keep it a secret? That you were. going out, I mean." He asked, stumbling slightly on the last few words.  
  
" I'm sure Moony figured it out much earlier, but he caught snogging in March, I think. After that we had to tell everyone." Harry's face stayed the same, as if he were not sure how to react.  
  
" Don't worry, I'll tell you that too." Sirius said.  
  
CHAPTER 4: UNDERSTANDING   
  
" Okay." Said Harry uncertainly.  
  
" Well, James and I had been seeing each other for about four months, in secret, of course. His invisibility cloak helped, along with our newly manufactured Marauders Map, which I know you've found out about. And the fact that we found out about the Room of Requirement." Sirius said with a chuckle. "But one time, we forgot to lock the curtains of James' bed. And Moony walked in and heard us. He decided to humiliate whatever girl, or so he thought, was hooking up with James. But instead.." He laughed and began again.  
  
FLASHBACK   
  
" Sirius- I love you!" James' said, kissing him passionately on the lips.  
  
" I love you too." Sirius replied, returning the kiss. Even though they didn't notice it, someone had walked into the dorm room. Lupin walked in and heard some mumbling and panting coming from James' closed curtains. Aha! He thought. James has a girl in his bed, and he forgot to cast a silencing charm! This is priceless. Lupin quietly walked over to the bed and pushed the curtains aside to find an embracing Sirius and James.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" James screamed.  
  
" My eyes! They burn!" Lupin exclaimed, turning away. " Are you two decent?" Sirius laughed.  
  
"Yes Moony, we're clothed." James replied. Lupin glanced warily at the two young men who were now straightening their clothing, blushing.  
  
" How long, exactly, has this been going on?" Lupin asked, sounding just a little too much like Professor McGonagall. The two aforementioned men cleared their throats, looking at each other.  
  
"Since Halloween." Sirius replied sheepishly.  
  
"What! And you didn't find it important to tell your friends? Just maybe, did you consider how SCARRED they would be to find their two best friends making out?" Lupin exclaimed. James blanched.  
  
" You're not upset that we didn't tell you we were gay?" He asked cautiously.  
  
" No- I've no problem with that. I'm gay too. I'd just like to know if I've got to knock on people's curtains before opening them." Lupin replied.  
  
" What? You're gay? Wha-When?" Sirius stammered. Lupin laughed.  
  
" Don't worry, I won't butt in on your relationship. You guys aren't my type anyway. I like guys who actually follow the rules." He said, with emphasis on the last sentence. " But what are you guys going to do? Just keep it secret? Or are you going to come out?" Sirius and James went into a period of consideration.  
  
" I dunno. I'm not sure if I want everyone following me around calling me ponce, or fairy, or something like that. I mean, no one else I know, well besides you two, are gay." James said, with a serious tone to his voice that the two other boys seldom heard.  
  
" Actually, there are a surprising amount of guys who are gay in this year. John Veazy, Dan Applequist, Jason Phillips, and a bunch of other guys." Lupin said matter of factly.  
  
" Veazy? Are you serious? He's a beater." Sirius said incredulously.  
  
" So are you." James said. Sirius responded by sticking his tongue out. James leaned in and kissed Sirius, while Lupin laughed. They were friends again.  
  
END FLASHBACK   
  
Harry laughed as well. Hearing the truth was actually more amusing and less scarring than he'd thought. He glanced across the table at his godfather. No, he corrected himself. His father. Father. They talked for hours, neither of them aware of the time. Sirius talked them both through the couple's seventh year at Hogwarts, their coming out, their graduation, and their life afterwards. They talked about their first house, Black Cottage, and their marriage. Finally, Harry worked up the courage to ask Sirius a question that had been burning on his mind since the night before.  
  
" Sirius, why did my dad and my m. I mean, Lily pretend to be married?" He asked, stuttering over his mistake.  
  
" Well Harry, in the 1980's, not everyone was so accepting of homosexual relationships. Now, wizards are pretty accepting of it, but muggles still seem to have a problem with it. Lily agreed to pretend to be married to James because if the wizarding world found out that the world famous Auror was not only gay, but also married? He would have not been asked back. Dumbledore made up a story about James' being off at some advanced Auror training, while he was really with me. It became rather complicated." He said, chuckling.  
  
The two men sat talking for a few more hours. When they finally stopped for the night, Harry gave Sirius a huge bear hug and went to his room, leaving Sirius alone with his memories. Sirius sighed, and let his mind drift back to the start of Harry Simeon Potter.  
  
FLASHBACK   
  
The two men lay back next to each other. The bed was messy. James quickly fell asleep, he always did. Sirius, however, lay awake wondering. Something felt different; he couldn't quite put his finger on it.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Sirius sat back on the couch, balling up the corner of his robes to wipe the tears off his face. James, he thought, I miss you! He sat crying and another memory came back to him.  
  
FLASHBACK   
  
" Siri, are you sure you're alright? Because if you're sick, I can Floo Dumbledore and tell him that I'm not coming." James asked, hovering worriedly over his husband. He was supposed to leave for a five-day business trip, with Dumbledore. They were going to investigate some cursed mummy in Egypt. Sirius lay on the bed, pale and sweaty.  
  
" James, I'm fine. I'm positive. Don't worry. If it doesn't get better by tomorrow, I'll get Moony to take me to a healer at St. Mungo's. And I promise I'll Floo you if anything is wrong." Sirius said, reassuringly to his significant other. James looked at him doubtfully. " James! Go! Don't worry. I'll be fine." James finally leaned in and kissed Sirius on the forehead.  
  
"Feel better Paddy. I'll Floo you tonight. I love you." He said.  
  
" I love you too James. Now go!" He insisted, swatting James away. James took the hint and left, calling " I love you!" as he walked out the door. As soon as Sirius heard the door close downstairs, he rushed to the bathroom. He quickly disposed of the tea and toast that James had made him eat moments before. Sirius couldn't seem to keep anything down. He grabbed a bucket from downstairs before retiring on the couch. Several hours later, he fell asleep on the couch, which is how Lupin found him the next morning.  
  
" Sirius? Are you alright?" The werewolf asked, shaking him awake. Sirius nodded as he leaned over the bucket again. " What's wrong? James made me promise to come check on you this morning." Sirius, who had finally stopped heaving, sat up.  
  
" I'm fine. Don't worry." He said, in a falsely cheery voice.  
  
" No you're not!" Lupin said. " Get up. I'm taking you to St. Mungo's. You've been throwing up for days and you've lost weight. Come on." Lupin dragged Sirius off the couch and to the fireplace. " St. Mungo's!" Lupin exclaimed, throwing Floo powder into the fireplace. They emerged at the other end and Lupin lead Sirius over to a desk. " Excuse me? He needs to see a healer." He said to the witch behind the desk. The witch looked up at Lupin, looked at Sirius, and got up from the desk.  
  
" Follow me please." She led them into a cubicle and pointed at the table. Sirius climbed up onto it. " The healer will be with you shortly." The witch left the room. The two men sat for several minutes in silence. Finally, a middle-aged man with brown curly hair walked into the room.  
  
" Hello!" He said, in a deep voice. " I'm Healer Mard. And you are?" He asked, directed at Sirius. Sirius, however, was leaning over the trash bin, puking.  
  
" He's Sirius Black." Lupin said. Sirius stopped heaving and attempted a smile.  
  
" Hello. As he said, I'm Sirius Black." He wiped his mouth on a paper towel, before tossing it in the trash bin. " And what, exactly, seems to be the problem?" Hr. Mard asked, with a kind of smile.  
  
" Well, I've been puking and I'm tired all the time." Sirius explained, sitting back on the table.  
  
" Okay." Hr. Mard said. He looked at Lupin. " I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave while I conduct an exam on Mr. Black. There is a waiting room right down the hall." Lupin smiled at Sirius and the healer.  
  
" Alright. I'll wait there. See you later." Sirius smiled back at Lupin.  
  
" Mr. Black?" Sirius nodded. " I'm going to ask you a few questions. How old are you?"  
  
" I'm nineteen. I'll be twenty in a month, December 12." Sirius answered. The healer nodded.  
  
" Do you have any existing medical problems?" The doctor asked. Sirius shook his head. " Hmm. Okay. Are you in a relationship? Perhaps your girlfriend-" The doctor started, but he was cut off by Sirius.  
  
" Boyfriend." The doctor gave him a confused look.  
  
" Excuse me?" He asked, a bewildered look on his face.  
  
" Boyfriend. I'm gay." Sirius said, sniggering at the look on the doctor's face.  
  
" Oh, if that's the case, I'll do an exam." The healer said obviously startled. He glanced warily at Sirius before taking out his wand. He waved his wand over Sirius' body, up and down the entire length. Several swipes later, his wand spat out a roll of parchment. The healer unrolled it, and he quickly scanned the length of the parchment. His eyes grew wide as he neared the end of the page.  
  
" What? What's wrong?" Sirius asked nervously after seeing the look on the doctor's face. The healer looked up at him with an astonished look on his face.  
  
" Mr. Black, you are." he swallowed. " You are p.pregnant." He managed to spit out, his face going red.  
  
" What?" Sirius exclaimed, his eyes lighting up with joy. "I'm pregnant? Are you serious? How. how did it happen?" He asked, nervously. " I was pretty sure men couldn't get pregnant."  
  
" It is extremely rare. There have only been ten cases in the last fifty years. You need two very powerful wizards to produce a male born child. It only happens when one, or most likely both wizards are thinking of how much they want a child, or a family, or something along those lines. I am going to refer you to an obstetrics healer. Her name is Hr. Jacx. She has overseen the last five male pregnancies that this hospital has seen. She is extremely talented. I'll give you her card. Would you like to tell your boyfriend," he said, his face turning red at the word. " About this? I can have him called in." Sirius laughed.  
  
" Oh no, he's not my boyfriend. My boyfriend is away on business. But you can call Lupin in if you'd like." Sirius said. The doctor shook his head.  
  
" No, I'll just give you Hr. Jacx's card. You should contact her immediately to make an appointment. Until then, you should try to avoid doing magic on yourself. It could damage the child. It was nice meeting you." He said, handing Sirius a card that said: Healer M. Jacx, 394 Heaten Ave. London, England. He shook Sirius' hand and left the cubicle. Sirius got up and walked out to the waiting room to find Lupin pacing frantically.  
  
" Oh! Thank god Sirius. I thought for sure that you'd have something terribly wrong with you. You were taking so long." He exclaimed. " Let's get you home, you can tell me what the healer said there. He led them over to the fireplace and said, " Black Cottage." The fire turned green and they stepped through. Sirius grabbed the bucket on the couch and Lupin turned as Sirius heaved. " So, what's wrong? Did the healer figure out why you've been throwing up?" Sirius nodded. " Is it bad?" Sirius shook his head, still leaned over the bucket. " Well?" Lupin said, unable to contain his curiosity. Sirius finally stopped throwing up and looked up at Lupin.  
  
" I'm pregnant." He said, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.  
  
" What? You're what?" Lupin said weakly before falling to the floor in a dead faint.  
  
END FLASHBACK   
  
Sirius smiled and closed his eyes. He would finish telling Harry in the morning. He fell asleep on the couch in the drawing room and that's how Lupin found him a few minutes later. Lupin laughed. Sirius could fall asleep anywhere. He tried to wake him, but his boyfriend was in a deep sleep. He shook his head and curled up next to him, pulling a blanket over both of them.  
  
So? What do you think? I hope you like it, and if you do.. Please click that little button on the bottom left of the computer screen.  
  
Come on. You know you want to!  
  
Okay, thanks to all my reviewers.  
  
Phyrespryte 


	5. Understanding Part 2

s~*~*~* CHAPTER 5- UNDERSTANDING PT. 2 *~*~*~  
  
Sirius awoke in the early hours of the morning. He thought back to last night, telling Harry, his reactions. All in all, he'd been pretty accepting. He recalled Lupin's reaction to his pregnancy. It was justified, of course. He had been nineteen then, almost twenty. Second, he was a male! A guy! Guys didn't get pregnant. He grinned with reminiscence, thinking back to when he told James.  
  
~*~*~* FLASHBACK *~*~*~  
  
Sirius was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace in Black Cottage. A glass of ginger ale and a bowl of soup with saltines were on a table in front of him. He was eating the soup slowly, washing down the saltines with sips of ginger ale. He kept glancing expectantly at the fire. Suddenly, it turned a bright green and a face appeared.  
  
"James!" Sirius squealed like an excited child, rushing towards the fireplace. James' head smiled.  
  
"Hey! Are you feeling better? Did Moony come over? Did he take you to a healer? I told him too. I hope he did." James' head continued to babble until Sirius held up a hand. Sirius took a deep breath.  
  
"James, don't worry. Moony came over and took me to a healer."  
  
"Well? Are you all right? Did the healer say anything was wrong? Have you stopped throwing up?" James paused to take a deep breath, but Sirius cut him off.  
  
"The healer told me why I was throwing up, but unfortunately, it's going to keep happening for a few months. I'm going to have to get some anti- nausea potions."  
  
"What did the healer say?" James said, looking concerned.  
  
"I don't think that I should tell you that through Floo. I'd rather you be here in person." Sirius said, trying to sound calm.  
  
"Why? Is something wrong?" James said, his voice going higher and higher.  
  
"It's nothing bad. I promise. But judging by Moony's reaction, I don't think that I should tell you while you're hundreds of miles away. It wouldn't be the best settings."  
  
"What did Moony do?" James said warily. He had never been too comfortable with leaving his boyfriend alone with another gay man, even though Lupin had never even tried to make a move on either of them. He had kept his promise from seventh year.  
  
"He fainted." Sirius said laughing. "So, either come home now and I'll tell you, or you can wait for three more days." He stated, knowing that James was completely flipping out.  
  
"I'll be right home! Let me just go talk to Dumbledore. I'll see you in a few minutes. I love you!" He said, his face already pulling out of the fire. Sirius sighed and sat back on the couch. He shut his eyes, opening them several minutes later, when his husband walked through the fire. James rushed over and embraced Sirius. "Siri! Are you alright?" He said, planting a sweet kiss on his lips. Sirius smiled. It was good to have James back home. James sat down on the end of the couch and pulled Sirius towards him. Sirius rested his head on James' taut stomach, enjoying the warmth of James' arms around him. "So? What did the healer say? I'm here now, so no excuses. You have to tell me." Sirius sighed.  
  
"I'm- I'm pregnant." He said quietly. James glanced down at him.  
  
"What did you say? I didn't quite hear you."  
  
"James, we're going to have a baby." Sirius said, a smidgen louder, peeking up at his husband quickly for his reaction.  
  
"What?" James said, his face rapidly breaking into a smile. "Are you serious? You're pregnant?" Sirius nodded. "Oh my god! Oh! Siri! I love you! We're going to have a real family! A baby!" As if he had heard a cue, Dumbledore promptly stepped out of the fireplace. He smiled at the intertwined couple on the couch.  
  
"I understand that you had important news for James?" Sirius nodded. " Might I inquire what such news was so pressing that you had to tear him away from his Auror duties, leaving me to think of a suitable excuse for his absence on very short notice." Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling. The two men smiled at the older one.  
  
"I'm sorry for the inconvience we caused." James said jokingly.  
  
"Well, am I to know this essential, or so it seems, piece of information?" Dumbledore said, sounding much too much like the headmaster the two young men had known a few years ago. Both men's faces broke into huge smiles.  
  
"Sirius is pregnant." James said, beaming. Dumbledore's face grew serious.  
  
"This is true?" He asked, nodding in Sirius' direction. Sirius agreed. " Well, this is very interesting. It requires two very powerful wizards to produce a fetus. Both men must be wishing for a child, or something along those lines, very hard during the time of *ahem* ejaculation." The three male parties in the room blushed a deep crimson. Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued. "This complicates things a bit, though." The men on the couch looked at Dumbledore with a confused look. Dumbledore smiled knowingly. "It complicates things in the sense of publicity. If James is suddenly, well, in nine months, seen with a child, and Lily is not pregnant, people are going to start to wonder. We must discuss this with her immediately. James, could you floo her?" James nodded and walked over to the fireplace.  
  
"Godric Hollow!" He said, throwing Floo powder into the fire. When it turned green, he stuck his head into it and the two men remaining in the room heard his voice from the other side of the fire. "Flower! Lily!! Where are you? Oh! Hi Lils." There was a pause, and then James said, "What were you doing asleep? Its only like 9 o'clock." Another pause. "Well, Dumbledore needs to talk to you. Along with me and Sirius. It's important. Okay. Fine, get dressed. No one really cares, but if it makes you feel better. Hurry up though. You take forever. Ow!" James squealed, backing out of the fire. "She slapped me! I can't believe her!" He said, glaring at the two men on the couch who were sniggering. "It's not funny! She's supposed to be pretending to be my wife! You don't slap your husband!" Sirius walked up to James.  
  
"Oh really? You don't?" He asked, slapping him lightly on the cheek. James scoffed.  
  
"I don't believe you!" He exclaimed, rubbing his cheek, where two handprints, one bright red, and one faintly pink were appearing. Sirius and Dumbledore laughed. The three men sat on the couch and waited, staring at the fire. Several minutes later, the fire turned a tell-tale sign of green and Lily emerged, stepping gracefully out of the fire.  
  
"Hello Lily. How do we find you tonight?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Alright, what did you want to talk to me about?" Lily said. She had never been one for subtleties. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"I shall let Sirius and James tell you, because it is really their news." He smiled at the two men on the couch. Lily looked expectantly at the couple.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Sirius said, his face breaking into a huge smile. The more he said it, the more real it felt. He and James were going to have a baby! Lily's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Are you serious?" Sirius nodded. "I didn't even know that could happen! Oh my god! That's so great! You guys are going to be so happy!" Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
  
"This is what we wanted to talk to you about. If James is seen, in nine months of course, with a baby, and you have not been pregnant, suspicions could arouse. We need to figure out how to deal with it." Sirius blanched. He hadn't thought of it like that. A little to late, but none the less.  
  
"So, what are we supposed to do about it?" Lily asked, her green eyes blazing with concern for her two of her best friends. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Well, I was considering saying that the two of you adopted the baby, but if it looks like you, people might not believe it." Dumbledore said.  
  
"We could say that we adopted him and put a glamourie charm on him to make the baby look like us." Lily said. "That's what one of my friends did when they adopted a baby." Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a minute, and then glanced at Lily.  
  
"You know Lily, that just might work. We could put a glamourie charm on the baby so it will look like you and James, not James and Sirius." Sirius scoffed. "I'm sorry Sirius, but it's the only logical way. Lily," he said, addressing the only female in the room, "why don't we leave these two to discuss it by themselves. It's a big decision." Lily nodded and followed Dumbledore into the fireplace.  
  
"Sirius? Are you alright with this?" James asked cautiously. The animagi glared at him. "What? I didn't suggest it! Don't get mad at me, please? Siri, this is the only way the baby's appearance will seem plausible to everyone." Sirius sighed.  
  
"I know, but I am carrying this baby! I don't want it to look like you and my best friend, I want it to look like you and me! Us! I want it to look like us!" James pulled Sirius closer and kissed him gently on the lips.  
  
"Siri, it's the only way." Sirius nodded.  
  
~*~*~* END FLASHBACK *~*~*~  
  
Sirius wiped a tear off his face. ' Ugh' he thought ' Damn it James! You could always make me cry.' He sat back on the couch and allowed memories to overcome him once again.  
  
~*~*~* FLASBACK *~*~*~  
  
Sirius and James walked up Heaten Avenue and into Healer Jacx's office for Sirius' seven month check-up. They sat in the waiting room for several minutes.  
  
"Sirius Black?" A woman at the door called. Sirius got up, assisted by James and they followed the woman into the first exam room. "Here is your exam gown. You can leave your clothes on the chair over there. Hr. Jacx will be with you shortly. Sirius quickly changed, which was rather difficult, considering the size of his stomach. But five minutes later, he was on the table, James sitting next to him. They were talking about the plans they had for the nursery at Godric's Hollow. Sirius and James were rallying for a Quidditch theme, while Lily didn't think that was appropriate for a young child. They were talking about ways to get Lily to let them do the Quidditch room when Hr. Jacx walked in. She was a small woman, with coppery red hair, and a powerful manner about her.  
  
"Hello Mr. Black. How are you today?" Sirius smiled.  
  
"As well as can be expected. And you?"  
  
"I'm fine. Thank you." She nodded to James, and began her examination. " Mr. Black? I'm going to do an ultrasound. I want to check on the baby's progress. This will feel cold." She said, as she slathered the gel onto Sirius' exposed abdomen. He visibly shivered. The healer pulled the cart over towards the chair, and pushed the piece around his stomach. A small image came up on the screen. "Oh look, we can clearly see the sex organs. Would you like to know whether it is a girl or a boy?" The two men looked at each other and shook their heads. "No? Want it to be a surprise then? Alright. Well, the baby seems to be progressing nicely." She wiped off the gel and quickly finished her exam. "Sirius, I'm going to leave so you can get dressed. I'll be back in a minute to answer any remaining questions you have." The healer left the room, and Sirius got dressed, glad to be out of the drafty hospital gown. A few minutes later, the healer re-entered. " Alright then. Do you two have any questions?" Sirius nodded.  
  
"Well, we've read a lot of books, but none of them go into this a lot. How is the baby going to come out, exactly?" Sirius asked.  
  
"This may seem implausible, but, the same way it got it." Sirius' eyes widened.  
  
"You mean...?" He trailed off and looked at the area between his legs. The healer chuckled. "Yes Mr. Black. That's where it comes out. You'll be surprised how much the male genitals can stretch. You will have charms to help you with the pain. Do you have any other questions?" Sirius shook his head, and James mirrored the image. The healer left after saying, "I'll see you in a month Mr. Black," and walking out the door. The couple soon followed.  
  
~*~*~* END FLASHBACK *~*~*~  
  
~*~*~* FLASHBACK *~*~*~  
  
"James! James! Wake up!" Sirius hissed, "PRONGS!" He screeched, as pain racked his body.  
  
"Wassamatter?" James asked, his voice clouded with sleep.  
  
"The baby's coming. Now! Get Madam Pomfrey!" James jumped out of bed.  
  
"What? The baby's coming now? But your due date isn't until next week!" He looked nervously at Sirius.  
  
"Come on James! With all those baby books you read, I would have thought that you would know baby's don't always wait for their due date!" Sirius said, biting back the pain. James jumped out of bed and ran to the fireplace. He threw a pinch of powder in and the fire turned green.  
  
"Hospital Wing, Hogwarts School." He stuck his head in the fire. "Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey! Help! It's James! The baby's coming! Come to the house! POMFREY!" He screamed until he saw the woman running towards the fire with her medical box. He pulled back from the fire and seconds later, Madam Pomfrey emerged.  
  
"Where is he? Come on James! Babies don't wait!" James ran up the stairs followed closely by the medi-witch. They entered the bedroom to find Sirius on the floor, surrounded by a pool of water. "Oh Lord! His water broke. This little one's in a hurry. James, help me get him up on the bed." They both pulled Sirius onto the bed, and Madam Pomfrey ushered James out. " James, I need you to go while I examine him."  
  
"But..he's.." James tried to protest but the medic ushered him out the door. She waved her wand over Sirius' body, making his clothes disappear. Another wave put him in a simple hospital gown.  
  
"Sirius? How far apart are your contractions?" Sirius winced.  
  
"Two minutes." Madam Pomfrey bent over to examine Sirius, and after she was done, she cast a Spine-Numbing Charm on him. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief, and leant back into the pillow.  
  
"Sirius, I'll be right back, I'm going to go tell James what's happening." Sirius nodded, his eyes closed. She walked down the stairs to find James sitting on the bottom most one. When he heard the medi-witch coming down the stairs he wheeled around and opened his mouth, but Madam Pomfrey beat him to it. "Sirius is fine. He's resting, I've put a charm on him so he won't feel the pain. His contractions are fairly close together. It should only be an hour or so. Male pregnancies take a shorter time to deliver. I'll keep you updated if I can."  
  
" What? I don't get to be with him? Madam Pomfrey! He's my husband! I have to be with him! It's our child!" The medi-witch shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry James, that's just not possible. I have to get back to Sirius now. I'll come down as soon as possible." She walked up the stairs, leaving a protesting James behind her. She walked into the room, and found Sirius, his face contorted in pain, the charm having worn off. She took one look and said, "Alright Sirius, you're ready. When I start counting I want you to push, okay?" Sirius nodded, breathless. "Okay, 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9.. Breathe, Breathe." Sirius panted on the bed. " Sirius, push. 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9.. breathe, breathe." This went on for an hour and twelve minutes. Then, with a final, " 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9," the room was filled with a babies cry. " Sirius! Boy! You have a beautiful baby boy!" Sirius' head lolled onto the bed with exhaustion. Madam Pomfrey yelled down the stiars, "James! Floo Dumbledore and then you can come up." The pair in the bedroom heard James knocking things over in his haste to Floo Dumbledore. Two minutes later, the frantic black-haired man ran into the room followed by Dumbledore. James rushed over to Sirius' side.  
  
"Siri! Love, are you alright?" Sirius glared at him.  
  
"James Potter! I just gave birth. Do you think I'm okay? I am never letting you touch me again! That hurt so fucking much!" Madam Pomfrey sniggered as she presented them with a bundle of blue fleece. The couple gazed at their little boy, with his eyes the trademark baby blue. They did not get to look for more than a minute before Dumbledore came over. He gently took the bundle from their arms.  
  
"I'm sorry, but the charm has to be done immediately." The last thing Sirius saw was the baby blue of his son's eyes, looking straight at him. " Glamour" Sirius heard Dumbledore say before he fell into a deep exhausted sleep.  
  
~*~*~* END FLASHBACK *~*~*~  
  
"Um.. Hello?" Harry's voice startled Sirius back into reality. Sirius glanced at his son. Blue eyes met emerald and a startling thought burst into Sirius' mind. He doesn't know about the glamourie! He smiled at Harry.  
  
"Harry! How did you sleep?" Sirius asked, putting a falsely cheery smile on his face.  
  
"Fine..." Harry said, hesitating. "Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Harry come sit down. I need to tell you something." Harry slowly obeyed. "Harry. When I first found out that I was pregnant, James, Dumbledore, Lily, and I had to figure out what to tell everyone when you were born. We decided that the most logical thing to tell everyone was that James and Lily had adopted you and put a glamourie charm on you. You do know what a glamourie charm is, right?" Harry nodded. "Well, the story was somewhat true. When you were born, Dumbledore put a glamourie charm on you, and took you to Godric's Hollow. Everyone erupted over your appearance. James and Lily Potter had a baby!" Sirius laughed. "I was so jealous. I couldn't stand to see my son, MY baby, the person I had carried for nine months, in the care of my husband and my best friend. You looked like them, lived with them. Do you know what you called me? Siri. Not Daddy." Harry just sat there, astounded by Sirius' outburst. Sirius shut his eyes for a minute, and then said, "But that's not the point. You do have a glamourie charm on you. The true question is, do you want me to take it off? If I do, you have to stay like that for the rest of your life. The charm can only be put on an individual once." Harry's mouth, if possible opened more.  
  
"Um... do you know what I'm going to look like?" Harry asked, rather uncertainly. Sirius shook his head.  
  
"No Harry, I'm sorry. The only thing I saw of you was blue eyes, but all babies have blue eyes for the first few hours of their lives. Dumbledore felt the need to cast the charm just a few minutes after you were born." Harry was silent for a while, deep in thought.  
  
"Take it off. I want to be who I should be." Sirius' mouth dropped open.  
  
"Are you sure? You're going to have to tell everyone the truth then. Ron and Hermione are coming over this summer, and you're going to have to explain it to them." Harry nodded.  
  
"Yes I'm sure." Sirius was surprised at his son's confidence.  
  
"Okay. I'll take it off." Sirius took his wand out and waved it over his son's head. "Glamour Reverso" Sirius gasped as a white mist enveloped his son. When the mist disbanded, Sirius was amazed. Harry no longer had his trademark green eyes, now his eyes were a deep blue. His unruly hair was still black, but it was no longer as messy. His hair was not shorter, on account of the tight curls that now filled it. His skin was tanner and he was several inches taller. "What? What's wrong?" Harry asked, his voice now deeper. Sirius conjured up a mirror. "Holy Shit!" Harry gasped. Sirius cast him a disapproving look. "Oh- sorry." Harry ran his hands through his now curly hair, amazed at how neat it was. "Hey Sirius? What am I supposed to call you? I mean, I look like I'm supposed to, am I supposed to call you cad? Or something like that?"  
  
"Oh- um, I hadn't really thought about it. We were going to tell you on your seventeenth birthday, so I thought I had a while. You can call me whatever you like. Dad, Da, Father, Pop, Pa, Papa, Sirius. Whatever you feel comfortable with."  
  
"I guess I'll call you.... Dad. Is that alright?" Sirius felt his eyes well up.  
  
"Of course that's okay! That was the only thing that kept me going at Azkaban. The hope that one day I would hear my son call me dad." Sirius went over and pulled Harry into a bone-crunching hug. They were a family.  
  
~*~*~* END CHAPTER *~*~*~  
  
Thanks for reading. Sorry it took me so long to get up. Please review! Thanks!  
  
~Phyrespryte 


	6. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

Hey guys! Sorry it's taking me so long to get the next chapter up, but I've been on vacation, and I'm not really sure where to go with the story. Any ideas anyone has would be greatly appreciated. If you have any, please email me at , and put fanfiction, or something related as the subject, so I don't delete it by accident. Many many many many thanks to all the lovely reviewers! I love you all!  
  
Phyrespryte 


End file.
